The hypothesis is that androgenic changes in skin and hair are mediated by LXRs through the induced expression of LXR protein and ligand production. The specific aims are: 1. to determine whether androgens induce synthesis of LXR ligands in skin, sebaceous glands, and preputial glands. 2. to determine if LXRs are required for androgen-induced alopecia.